


Common Tongue

by coffinsilk



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Its just smut, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think thats it ?, issa commission but i get to post it, its time for k-k-k-k-kinks, oh hang on, ok thank my friend for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinsilk/pseuds/coffinsilk
Summary: A lucky barmaid gets her fill of Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) & Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	Common Tongue

Slender fingers wove through her silken tresses, a soft breath puffing between his swollen lips. The SOLDIER seemed almost languid as the waitress worked on him, her slick mouth rolling across his tip as her eyes flicked up to meet his. He was used to women throwing themselves at him-- he indulged them when he felt something akin to mercy, and he had found himself in such a moment. Her hand wrapped around his length and gave an almost harsh tug; the motion caused his knee to jerk, and the involuntary action sent a surge of anger through him. A bolt of lightning, quick, harsh, and then gone. The warmth of his irritation melted into his veins as his pleasure threatened to leak onto her hands. He wasn’t even remotely done with her. They had barely started. 

With no warning, his lax grip on her locks tightened as he forced her head down his length. Her eyes budded with tears as she choked on him and her own saliva, his grip relenting as she pulled back. Her grin went wide and he did it again, and again, each time he choked her was longer than the last. Sephiroth’s breathing became shallow and overlapping as he listened to her gag on him, slipping down the arch of her throat. 

Before he could crest, Sephiroth jerked her mouth off him. Her makeup had become mussed from her tears, a trail of mascara had rolled down the arch of her cheek. She challenged him with her eyes, as if a breath away from taunting him. _That’s all you got?_

In a swift movement his hand wrapped around her throat and yanked her upright. Her name escaped him-- certainly on a nametag somewhere on the floor around their lustful carnage-- but it was an inconsequential detail. His name was the one of import. 

Sephiroth applied pressure to the sides of her neck; firm, firmer, firmest. She let out a pleasure choke as his grin grew subtle with hunger. In a lifting motion she was now sat on the edge of the bar, and with a hop he was atop it. His silver tresses formed a halo around his head as he rested against the bar top littered with condensation rings. Confusion washed across her face as she wondered what he meant to do. It didn’t last long before he pulled her atop him, forcing her to sit on his face. She made a scandalized sound, for a moment worried about the pressure she was putting on his form. But the self consciousness melted into ecstasy as his tongue began to flick against her folds.

Her hands slipped between her legs, mussing and clinging to his ashen hair as her thighs twitched against his cheeks. He purred into her taste, his tongue circling her clit with an almost predatory lack of urgency. Then he began to suckle on it and her body jerked from the shift of intensity in the pleasure of his tongue. She began to rock and cry out moans, her thighs pushing against the sides of his head as if to force him out of her. The SOLDIER nearly laughed-- a normal man might have been shut out, but it would take more than her climactic twitching to stop him from letting her near her end. _Near_ it. She would not be rewarded so soon. Indulgent, of course, but still a cruel man to his core. 

He waited, listening to how her breath became shallow, feeling how she twitched atop him. When her breathing came in shallow, interrupting puffs he ceased himself, mouth closing with a contended hum. She felt her climax escape her, the warmth in her belly vanishing like a fire in a winter’s storm. So he was one of those-- brought her to the end only to edge her away from it. Something about it made her want her to beg him for release, and she did. 

Her weak, pleading tone was perfect for him. He needed her to know she _needed_ him. The difference between want and need was hunger catching fire, it was desire collapsing in on itself like a star, it was ecstasy sweetened and salted beyond perfection-- a flavor only he could provide. Sephiroth needed her to feel that, to know that. _It can only come from me._

Pushing himself into a sit, Sephiroth pondered how he best wanted to take her. The thought lasted a second before he yanked her on top of his lap. There was little pomp and circumstance; his hand guided him into her and as she cried out a moan, he let out a sigh. It was the initial moment where bodies joined that Sephiroth liked the most, the way he would slide into someone’s slickness and warmth. A lesser man could lose himself in that moment swiftly, and perhaps he could understand it. But, oh, he had much more wickedness to give before he emptied into her.

With his hands behind him, he challenged himself to push into her with his hip strength alone. He watched his own exposed muscles contract and expand from the effort, beads of her sweat swimming between the definitions on his stomach. Her hands gripped into his shoulders as she rocked herself, frantic for that release once more. He knew where the stimulation for her mattered, and he was going to control access to that experience. She couldn’t finish yet, not when they had just really begun to play.

His hand lifted from the bar top and over to her chest. He languidly traced her collarbone with sharp nails, a trail of blood following in his finger’s wake. She made a soft sound of pain, something that seemed to burn the ice in his gaze. He went over the same spot three times, each time cutting her deeper and deeper. Sephiroth watched the blood roll down the soft arch of her breast, snaking downwards to her nipple where his mouth caught the ruby bead. The saltiness of her made him hum in appreciation, his tongue swimming up the trail, all the way to where it began. 

While he tasted her, she snuck a hand between her own legs, rubbing at her clit to near her finish. With an impossibly fast, needlessly harsh, movement he grabbed her hand with his own free one. She couldn’t understand how he could slam into her like that, with only a singular arm behind his back. But still their skin smacked together as his hips bucked up into hers that slid down. The symphony of flesh was a sinful sound, one that made her shudder from the delight of it. Her eyes closed briefly and she could feel his mouth close around her fingertips as he lapped up her taste. The sounds he made as he enjoyed her-- had no man found such delight in her before? It was almost virginal, the way she felt partially worshiped. He savored every moment of her, while commanding her, demeaning her. It had woken something in her she hadn’t known to exist.

Her eyes peeled open when she felt his mouth leave her hand, his fingers now digging into her hips. He slammed into her with harsh thrusts, the sound in his throat almost guttural with its appetite. With no warning he spilled into her, a breath hissing between his teeth. His fingers found her clit and began to swirl around it, mixing their wetness until she shuddered and jerked atop his form in her own finish.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission ! thank you to my friend for trusting me with it. i hope you all enjoy it as well. i'm working on a reno one next, but feel free to suggest other FF boyos you would like to see. apparently this is a smut account now because that's where my life is now. what a time to be alive.


End file.
